A computer system can interact with network resources that are configured to interact with the computer system. To interact with the network resource an interface can be designed for each network resource. The expansion of certain computer systems can be limited because customized interfaces for each of the network resources cannot be efficiently created, and can be duplicative and wasteful of computing resources such as bandwidth, time, or electrical power. Accordingly, the expansion of certain computer systems is not scalable using current onboarding techniques for network resources.